Vincent
by Gipdac
Summary: Vincent's dark past is finally revealed...
1. Prologue

Vincent

-------

Story by Gipdac & Miracle Man

Written by Gipdac & Miracle Man

Posted by Gipdac

How you suffered for your sanity  
How you tried to set them free  
They would not listen  
They did not know how  
Perhaps they'll listen now 

-Don McLean, Vincent

Note: I'm sorry this story is going to be so short! I promise this will be my very last short fanfic!

Vincent looked around the inside of the van. He looked like Hannibal Lector, strapped up to the moving cart. The two park rangers up in the front seats were taking him to the Rocky Mountains. He struggled at his bonds, but to no avail. After a couple of minutes of struggling, he sighed, and gave up, exhausted.

Italic: Damn that RJ...When I get out of here and find him, I'm going to rip him apart, piece by piece...

He then, to his surprise, thought of something he hadn't thought of in easily 10 years: his childhood. He shook his head furiously. He didn't want to remember his childhood. But, it just kept coming back into his head, no matter how hard he tried to forget it. Finally, he just relaxed, and let the memories return to him...

(20 years ago)

Vincent was 10 years old. He was learning how to hunt with his family. He saw a small sparrow hopping on the ground, looking for worms. He grinned, snuck up behind it, and pounced, grabbing it between his teeth and devouring it. When Vincent arrived back at the cave, he slept. This was a time in his life when nothing could go wrong. But all of that would change with a simple visit from his uncle...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Uncle Ben's arrival.

Times have changed

And times are strange

Here I come but I ain't the same

Mama I'm coming home

-Ozzy Osbourne, Mama I'm Coming Home

(Present)

Vincent was still in though when the van stopped, and didn't even hear the two park rangers get out, and open the back doors. He only snapped back to reality when they loosened his bonds, and he fell face first onto the ground. The two rangers got back into the van, and drove away into the distance. He got up, and looked around. He was surrounded by vast mountains and trees. He seen scenery like this before, but this was...Beautiful. Suddenly, he was again reminded of his past, and growled as he began to remember how the horror had all begun...

(15 years ago)

Vincent watched his Uncle Ben arrive. Ben's forest was being cut down, and he was staying with them for a while. Vincent growled viciously under his breath. He didn't like his uncle...Not one bit. Uncle Ben was bad news. He always got him and everyone else around him hurt. He was trouble. Then, he noticed something very odd. Uncle Ben and his mom were looking weirdly at each other. As if...They were both secretly in love...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed.

When I'll say that something  
I want to hold your hand  
I want to hold your hand  
I want to hold your hand

-The Beatles, I Want To Hold Your Hand

(Past)

That night, after everyone else was asleep, Vincent snuck over to where his uncle was sleeping. Then, he heard two voices. It was Uncle Ben and his mom. They were having an argument, and Uncle Ben looked pissed off.

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"...I just can't do this anymore, Ben. I'm sorry..."

"You can't do this to me, Sarah! I love you!"

"TO YOU!? You think this is only hurting you? Do you have any idea how this hurts me too, you selfish bastard!?"

"So what now? Are you going to tell Josh? Are you going to break the heart of my brother and your husband? Are you really going to make him go through that?"

"...I don't know, Ben..."

"Sarah, please...Don't do this!"

"Ben, I'm sorry! I just can't do this anymore!"

They both stood in silence, until Ben growled and finally spoke up.

"You'll pay for this, Sarah. You and your whole family will."

"Is that a threat, Ben?"

"No...That's a promise. Now get out of here."

Vincent hid in some nearby bushes as his mom walked by. He was in shock from what he had heard. His mom had been dating his father's brother, his uncle! And now, after dumping him, he'd threated her and her family. He slowly walked back to bed, and laid down. But, it took him a while before he was able to finally get to sleep that night...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Chance Incounter.

And now it's all right, it's O.K.  
And you may look the other way.  
We can try to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man.

-The Bee Gees, Staying Alive

(Present)

Vincent slowly truged through the mountainside. A mouse moved by, and Vincent grabbed it and picked it up. He dropped it into his mouth, swallowing it both whole and alive. Thinking of his past always depressed him, which then made him hungry...

Italic:Maybe that's how I fat...

As much as Vincent loved these mountains, he wanted to go back home to his cave, and tear RJ apart, piece by piece. He grinned slyly at the thought of RJ's misery.

Italic:Now, how the hell do I get out of this maze of mountains and tree-

Vincent instantly ended all thoughts, stopped moving, and even for a few seconds stopped breathing. In front of him stood the one who had haunted his dreams for the last 15 years. There stood the one who had forced all of the grief that he shouldn't have had to experience into his life. In front of Vincent stood his Uncle Ben...

The simply stared at each other for what seemed hours, but was only a few minutes. With each passing moment, Vincent could feel all of his rage and hatred for his Uncle Ben grow. In return to Vincent's psycho stare, Uncle Ben gulped, and backed up as fear slowly spread across his face. Vincent, who couldn't hold it in any longer, growled and charged him...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Horror Revealed...

I keep a close watch on this heart of mine

I keep my eyes wide open all the time

I keep the ends out for the tie that binds  
Because you're mine I walk the line

-Johnny Cash, I Walk The Line

(Past)

Two days went by, and Vincent feared greatly for his family. His Uncle Ben was crazy, he knew that, and was going to do something horrible. The question, though, was when. Little did young Vincent know, it would be all too soon...

It was on a Thursday, at 10:00 AM. Vincent was now 16 years old, and even though he had tried, he had all but forgotten about his uncle's threat. They had all just finished hunting together, and Vincent was carrying a dead baby deer in his mouth. They were all heading back to the cave together, when Vincent's father, Josh, screamed. He had stepped in a beartrap, and his left foot was now caught in it. Vincent saw Uncle Ben grinning and backing away, and he growled in hatred. He had deliberately led them down this path, just waiting for this to happen.

Suddenly, the sound of rifle shots filled the air. Josh fell to the ground, bloody and limp. More gunfire. Vincent saw his mother, Sarah, fall to the ground in the same condition as his father. After seeing them both get killed, Vincent screamed as tears poured from his eyes down his face, and started running. He felt a bullet pierce his right shoulder, but he didn't slow down. He had forgotten all about his uncle. With his survival instincts kicking in, all that mattered to him was escaping and surviving...

(Present)

Vincent had never seen his Uncle Ben until this moment, and now, with this chance encounter, he was going to make sure that this bear, the murderer of his parents, his uncle, was going to die at the hands of his nephew Vincent on this very day...


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue: Revenge.

Screams break the silence  
Waking from the dead of night

Vengeance is boiling

He's returned to kill the light

-Ozzy Osbourne, Bark At The Moon

(Present)

Vincent tackled Uncle Ben to the ground. He slashed his claws across his face. Uncle Ben screamed in pain. Vincent then bit into Uncle Ben's throat, and bit out a big chunk of flesh. Suddenly, Uncle Ben managed to get on top of Vincent. He raised his left paw, and stabbed it into Vincent's shoulder. Blood quickly poured out of the wound as Vincent's shoulder bone cracked and broke loudly.

Vincent then noticed something: Uncle Ben was beginning to tire from the wound in his throat. His breathing was slowing, along with his reflexes. Vincent realized that that was his chance, and used that one moment to strike. He thrust up his claws, stabbing them into Uncle Ben's eyes. Uncle Ben screamed as a combination of yellow liquid and blood poured out of them. Uncle Ben was defeated, and both of them knew it. Vincent got up, and stabbed his claws into Uncle Ben's face. Then, he began to slice them down a straight line, and tore open Uncle Ben's face, revealing his bloody skull. Uncle Ben was almost dead, and Vincent stood over his now-convulsing body, and bent down. He ripped out his skull, and dropped it onto the ground.

"See you in hell, you bastard..."

With that said, Vincent slammed his foot onto Uncle Ben's skull, crushing it into tiny pieces of brain, marrow, blood, and bone. He then slowly looked up into the sky, and for the first time since he was kid, he smiled contently.

"Mom...Dad...I love you both so much. May your souls finally be at rest. Amen."

END


End file.
